Not quite dead
by cerasi1
Summary: Quigon and Obiwan return to Telos to discover more about Xanatos' death. When they arive they are greeted by someone they had hoped never to see again. Very short and kinda shifty. I never finished it.


Title: Not quite dead

Author: Cerasi

Summary: Obi-wan and Qui-gon return to Telos to find out more about Xanatos' death and find someone they didn't want to see again. Qui-gon and Obi-wan struggle to come to terms with the past. You know, dramatic story line, oh-so shocking truth.

Plot: You'll just have to read to find that out but I will tell you one thing. If you don't want to know then skip the next sentence. Anyway, The Almighty Xanatos returns!

Timing: A few years after Xanatos' death. Obi-wan is about 16, I guess.

Disclaimer: The same as everyone elses, none of these characters are mine, some belong to the brilliant George Lucas and others belong to the writers of 'Jedi apprentice'. So if you have a problem with me using them, tell someone who gives a shit! I mean what the hell? This is fan fiction! So sue me!

Begin.

Obi-wan sat with Bant on one of the viewing platform, looking out over Coruscant. The traffic, busy as usual, rushed by in the inexplicable patterns that is seemed to cause. Obi-wan closed his eyes and let the wind blow over his face. Bant smiled and stood up to look out further.

"I don't understand how they manage to stay in their lines." She said, Obi- wan nodded and made a small sound to show his agreement. His eyes opened again and he turned around as Qui-gon stepped through the door, onto the platform. His face lit up by the sunset and his hair blowing. He smiled.

"Obi-wan, we have been allocated another mission." He said in his usual tone, though with a bit of extra happiness. "We are going to Telos." He told Obi-wan. Obi-wan looked at his master, considering him carefully.

"But master, that is where Xanatos…" he trailed off, Qui-gon and Obi-wan, and most others in the temple for that matter, often held back from speaking that name. To Obi-wan's surprise, Qui-gon nodded and almost smiled.

"That is why we are going, padawan." He said, calm and composed. "We have to investigate his death."

"Is that really a task for a Jedi?" He asked. "It isn't really our area is it?"

"It is this time because it was him who died." He said. Obi-wan nodded his head.

"I understand master." He said. "When are we to leave?"

"In three days. It gives us a bit of time to sort out other matters."

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. "A bit of time?" he said questioningly.

"They were suggesting tomorrow." Qui-gon informed him. The young Jedi nodded and returned his concentration to the city. He listened as Qui-gon stepped back through the door, and as it closed behind him. Bant sighed.

"You get so many good missions." She told him. Obi-wan nodded.

"I'm not sure this will be to good. It's not a topic I particularly enjoy." He said.

Bant smiled. "Never the less, a mission is a mission." She said, they both looked back out over the city and waited until the sunset had faded, then retreated to bed.

Three days later, Obi-wan and Qui-gon boarded onto the Cargo ship headed to Telos. Dressed in brown cloaks, they fitted in with the other few passengers and assumed the roles of travellers. They settled into the chairs allocated to them near the front of the ship, others carrying bags boarded after them. Obi-wan spotted a couple of sinister looking Wiphids who sat a bit further away from everyone else. Obi-wan felt uncomfortable on this ship, it didn't seem very safe. He glanced over at Qui-gon a few times but his Masters face was indifferent. Obi-wan sensed that his master was I little nervous, but the way he composed himself, you wouldn't be able to tell.

It was a thirty hour trip and once they had arrived, Obi-wan was eager to get off. He waited for his master who had gone to thank the captain and when he returned he looked disapprovingly.

"I am sorry master," said Obi-wan looking truly regretful. "I was feeling a bit sick."

"That is alright young padawan." Said Qui-gon. Although Obi-wan was almost seventeen, Qui-gon still considered him to be young.

Obi-wan looked around, the scenery was almost exactly as he remembered it. Qui-gon stepped forward and indicated for his Obi-wan to follow, which he did.

"We are going to go straight there Obi-wan" Said Qui-gon. "No one on this planet knows why we're here. This is a mission that you must not tell anyone about, I trust Bant enough not to spread word about it. I consider you both very sensible Jedi."

Obi-wan nodded. As he looked around he remembered where they were going. His mind went back to the day when they had followed Xanatos here. He wondered how they could inspect the death of a person who had jumped into acid.

"Master?" Obi-wan said, waiting for a response before continuing.

"Yes." Qui-gon replied, not taking his eye off the path but setting his mind to listen to Obi-wan.

"How exactly are we going to investigate Xanatos' death?" He asked. Qui-gon glanced quickly at him.

"The Council granted us permission to use some special equipment. And of course they gave it to us." He smiled. Obi-wan looked curiously at his master. He didn't appear to be carrying anything except a very small bag and his utility belt. Qui-gon seemed to have caught his stare.

"It is very compact." He said, Obi-wan looked away embarrassed. A minute later they arrived at the acid pool. Obi-wan sat down and watched as Qui- gon set up the equipment. It seemed to grow once he took it out of the bag. He had set up a small computer and a device which Obi-wan supposed was meant to go in the acid.

Obi-wan discovered he was correct when Qui-gon dropped it into the pool. He stepped back to avoid the acid that sprayed up.

"How long will that last in the acid?" Asked Obi-wan, making his way over to where his master sat. Qui-gon switched on the computer.

"Long enough I hope. But I have spares."

"What exactly does it do?" Obi-wan asked, politely questioning the machines usefulness. Qui-gon pointed to the screen.

"It shoes us basically what's under the acid. It has a recon-cam and a data reader." Obi-wan looked at the screen. He saw two images, one of a green sludge and another with lines and numbers, showing a lot more detail.

Obi-wan and Qui-gon sat patiently for three hours scanning the bottom of the acid pool bit by bit. Nothing had shown up on the screens. The Jedi master had run multiple chemical tests and nothing showed that there had ever been a human in the acid. Qui-gon stared puzzled as the last recon- droid floated up to the surface, slowly dissolving in the acid.

"Master maybe it has just been too long." Said Obi-wan, nervously looking at his master who seemed to be getting angry. Qui-gon shook his head, clearing his mind of it's frustration and returning it to it's usual peaceful state.

"No, there should be a trace." He said. Obi-wan sighed.

"What are we going to do master?" He asked. "Will we return to the temple?"

"No, there's something that doesn't make sense. Why aren't there any traces?"

"I don't know master." Said Obi-wan. He looked around him, it felt as though there was some one nearby. Probably just a kid wandering around, he thought to himself.

"Master maybe we should get some rest." Said Obi-wan timidly, his master seemed determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Yes, I think you're right. And we can buy some more droids as well." He said casting one more look at the one currently bobbing on the surface of the acid. Qui-gon packed up his equipment and they walked into town to find some accommodation. Eventually finding a small two storied appartment, the land lord more than willing to allow the Jedi to spend the night, and was almost certain that the owner wouldn't come home.

"Just watch out for the other guy." Said the grizzled old man, taking off his glasses to clean them with his shirt. "He is a bit weird." He warned.

"Thank you." Said Qui-gon, leading his padawan up the stairs. There seemed to be no sign of 'the other guy' so the Jedi settled in to their temporary housing.

"Master, I don't understand. How can there not be any traces at all?" Obi- wan asked. Though both of them had asked each other that question multiple times, neither had been able to come up with a reasonable explanation. Qui- gon shook his head.

"I'm not sure padawan. Come now, it is getting late. Let's get some rest." He said indicating to the couches in the shabby old apartment. Obi-wan nodded his head. His master handed him and blanket and they lay on separate couches, quickly falling asleep.

BANG. Obi-wan woke with a start as the door burst open. He saw that his master was awake as well and they both looked at the door. A tall figure stood in the doorway. Obi-wan could not see the face because the light was shining from behind the person, creating a silhouetted effect. The figure was soon joined by another. The second leaned on the first and kissed them on the cheek.

"What's wrong?" asked the second person, a woman's voice. A man's voice replied from the first figure. "These two are the ones the land lord said could use my flat." He said angrily. Obi-wan could sense irritation rising from the man. A great deal of anger and what seemed to be force, dark force. Obi-wan fingered his lightsabre carefully. He was prepared, should anyone launch any kind of attack on himself or his master. The woman reached over the man and pushed the door further open. A light was cast onto Obi-wan's face and he covered it with the blanket.

"Your going to have to go home." The man said with great annoyance. Obi-wan was wary of this character, he was definitely not to be trusted.

The woman whined. "Why? They wont mind, they're probably still asleep. C'mon, you're only here for a week. Let's make it worth the stay." She said, kissing him again. The man turned to her. To Obi-wans surprise he felt the Force within the man, though it was not pure.

"I think you should ho home." He said. The woman took a step back.

"I think I should go home." She replied in a relatively mono-tone voice. Obi-wan recognised this trick. It was a Jedi mind trick, but only those who had learned the way of the Force could use it. He watched as the woman turned and left, leaving the man staring after her. Obi-wan saw his fists clench. He turned and entered the room, switching on the light as he came. The brightness shone annoyingly in Obi-wans eyes. It took him a while to adjust to it and when he opened them again the man was gone, and the door shut. He saw Qui-gon had risen from his couch and was standing with his hand on his lightsaber. He was obviously not too keen on this man either. Obi-wan rose from his couch, and picking up his lightsaber, turned to search the room for the man who appeared from a door to Obi-wans right.

The light was now on and Obi-wan was able to see his face. He had ice- blue eyes which seemed to take in every detail of the room. His black hair fell to just past his ears and covered the right side of his face. He looked at both of them in turn and then settled on Qui-gon.

"So you figured you could stay here?" He asked, his voice cool, but tinged with anger. Qui-gon nodded. "The landlord told us that we would be able to spend the night." He reasoned without sounding too protective. The man raised an eyebrow, his left since his right was hidden.

"Well." He said, glancing at Obi-wan, who was carefully taking in every detail of this man. He was tall, taller that Obi-wan but just short of Qui- gon. He was wearing black clothing, a tight fitting shirt and leathery pants with a long black trench coat. His knee high boots were laced all the way up. Obi-wan thought him to be very well dressed and couldn't help but notice that he was rather handsome in his own rights.

Qui-gon was also taking in this mysterious man. But Qui-gon was searching for weapons. He noticed a knife strapped to one of his boots and a lump under his jacket. Then he looked back up to the mans face. Their gaze met and held. Qui-gon found it hard to read this mans feelings, as though there was a barrier. But Qui-gon did feel a dark ripple in the force surrounding him. They both watched each other for a minute before the man smiled.

"Well, make yourselves at home. Don't go into this room." He said indicating to the room he had just come out of. "And don't expect to eat here in the morning. You'll have to leave to eat." He said. He didn't bother to hide his sarcastic kindness, instead preferring to make both Jedi feel unwelcome and uncomfortable. Qui-gon bowed.

"Thank you for your hospitality." He said equally sarcastic. Obi-was struggled to suppress a smile. The man turned on his heels and walked back into the room from which he had come. Obi-wan glanced at Qui-gon who looked deep in thought. 'What was troubling him?' Obi-wan thought to him self. Qui- gon caught his glance and indicated for him to rest again. Qui-gon tucked his lightsaber into his tunic and lay down. Obi-wan did the same, uncertain as to the purpose of this action but observing that his master had done so, felt that there must be a good reason.

Qui-gon woke early in the morning, his padawan still asleep, and decided to take a look around. He checked his lightsaber and began to look around the room. It was a nice enough apartment. With the same tidiness that the Jedi temple had though it lacked some of the shine and colour, the dominant colour being black. He noticed various contraptions and machines around the room. He picked one up to look at it. It was a DNA tester. He placed it back on the shelf and moved onto the next object, this one he wasn't sure about. It seemed to have a holographic projector but it lacked an image filter. The image would not hover, but instead it would spread out. It had another device that would cause it to make a bubble shape. Deciding that it could be dangerous he replaced it back on the shelf. It smelt of something, the same sort of smell that the acid pool. Qui-gon shrugged and looked around the room. His padawan stirred and rolled over. Qui-gon made his way over to the window. The town was getting busier, though it was still early. People were heading off to their work, mostly in research and scientific centres, being Telos' most prominent business.

He heard movement behind him, and turning quickly he saw the man from the previous night, walking toward the door, now wearing a black cape. He seemed not to notice Qui-gon by the window and continued on his way to the door. However he turned just before he left and smiled at Qui-gon, the same sort of smile that Qui-gon remembered from someone else. Then Qui-gon saw it. The mans ear jaw hair was brushed back from both sides of his face, revealing the rest of his face. There was a small mark on his right cheek and Qui-gon gasped as he saw it. A small broken circle.

"Xanatos." Qui-gon said, barely louder than a whisper.

"I hoped I would see you again." Xanatos said cheerily. Qui-gon drew his eyes away from Xanatos' cheek, and travelled up to meet his gaze. The Ice blue eyes glared back at him, an evil smile danced across his face.

"Well." He said. "I must be off." He looked down at Obi-wan who was still sleeping. "Oh," said Xanatos, casually. "I almost forgot my luggage." He reached down and grabbed Obi-wan stirring the boy who amazingly slept on. "He has a tendancy to get angry doesn't he?" Xanatos asked, then without waiting for a reply. "I'll draw that to the surface. He has great skill. He'll make a wonderful Sith." He turned and slammed the door, leaving Qui- gon standing by the window, unable to move or react.

After a few too long moments, Qui-gon ran to the door, grabbing his pack as he went. He tore down the stairs and out onto the street, looking around frantically.

"God no." Qui-gon whispered, he ran up and down the street for fifteen minutes, asking everyone if they had seen either of the two. Most looked at him strangely, others answered 'No' and some just ignored him. Qui-gon ran to the company with which he had travelled here.

"I need a transport." He said, the receptionist looking concerned and worried nodded and picked up a phone. Looking nervously at this distressed man, she called someone in charge of the transport. The seconds ticked and Qui-gon looked constantly out the window for any sign of his padawan. He was not worried about Xanatos, but it was the boy he was worried about. Would Xanatos do as he said and turn Obi-wan into a Sith? Would he challenge the boy? Would he leave him to die? After a minute the woman looked up, still holding the phone.

"Where to?" She asked simply.

"Coruscant." Said Qui-gon, fear ripping at his heart.

"There are two, one leaves…"

"Just give me the soonest." Qui-gon interrupted. She nodded.

"Ten minutes." She said handing Qui-gon a ticket. He searched around for money but she shook her head.

"You look stressed, no charge this time." She said kindly, Qui-gon hurriedly thanked her and followed the directions she had given him while he walked out the door. He arrived at the docking port in a matter of minutes. He wasn't sure what he would do for thirty hours to Coruscant. As he boarded the ship, he saw a sign that slightly relieved him, the ship was an express, not carrying any cargo. This would make the ship faster, though not much. He had to reach Coruscant and inform the council so they could alert all the Jedi.

Obi-wan opened his eyes, looking around the room. It took him a second or two before he shot up and frantically searched for his lightsaber. It was gone, and so was Qui-gon. Actually, to be more correct, he was gone. From the room. What had happened? Obi-wan was sitting in a small bed, in a room with no windows, just one door. He walked over to the door. It was locked. He was stuck here. He called on the Force to search for Qui-gon. He couldn't find him, couldn't make a connection. He was on his own. He walked back to the bed and sat down, studying the room. It was very plain. The walls and ceiling were black, while the floor was white carpet. There was a shelf in one corner with some objects on them. Obi-wan walked over and picked up the first one. A mirror. Obi-wan was confused as to why the would have a mirror, since it didn't seem as though they wanted the occupant of this room to be comfortable. He put it back down and picked up the other object. It was a small model of a world. It had nothing on it but a small pin. Obi-wan replaced it on the shelf and returned to the bed. He sat down.

Barely ten minutes after Obi-wan had decided that no one was coming, some one walked up to the door. He looked in through a small barred window, like a jail, Obi-wan thought. He watched the blue eye scan the room and stop on Obi-wan. It seemed to smile though Obi-wan could not see the entire face.

"You're awake." Said a familiar taunting voice. Obi-wan found the Force and felt ripples of darkness. He rose to his feet.

"Where am I Xanatos?" He questioned. His anger and fear had risen slightly when he had realised who had him captive, but now it died down again.

"Coruscant." Said Xanatos simply. He unlocked the door and entered. Obi-wan made a lunge toward him but Xanatos pointed to his lightsaber.

"Wouldn't want to get hurt, would you?" He said with a wicked smile. Obi- wan stepped back to the bed but remained standing. Xanatos smiled and stood a few feet away from Obi-wan, surveying the boy. He could sense the boys anger rising.

"Good." He thought aloud.

"What's good." Said Obi-wan bitterly.

"Your anger." Xanatos replied. He sensed it rise again. He grinned an evil grin.

"Why have you taken me?" Obi-wan asked. He looked at Xanatos with great dislike.

"Well partly to spite your master." He said, watching the boy glare. "And partly because it think you would do well on the dark side."

"I will not!" Obi-wan said, his voice rising a bit.

"Hmm. But I think you will." Xanatos replied thoughtfully. Obi-wan glared.

"Where's my lightsaber. And where's Qui-gon?" He asked angrily. He tried to control his anger but found it virtually impossible.

"The first I can answer easily. It is in another room. I will return it to you soon enough. The second." He paused, closing his eyes. Obi-wan felt the Force swirling like mist around him, the dark Force. Xanatos opened his eyes. "He is in a ship headed for Coruscant." He said. Obi-wan stared at him. How had he been able to reach that far and know exactly where Qui-gon was? But maybe he was lying. Maybe he had no idea. But what if it was true? Was it because he used the dark side of the Force? Or was it possible to do it using either light or dark sides?

"That my friend is the dark side capabilities." Xanatos said, smiling again.

"I'm not your friend." Obi-wan spat. Xanatos shrugged and turned.

"Wait." Obi-wan called. "Is that a bond left between you and Qui-gon or can you do that with all Jedi because you use the dark side."

"Half half I suppose." Xanatos said, pleased that the boy was asking him this. "Though I don't like the idea that I have a bond with Qui-gon." He finished. Obi-wan shook his head.

"Neither do I." He said. He knew how much his master and Xanatos hated each other, and he would feel sorry for Qui-gon if Xanatos had a bond with him.

"Well." Said Xanatos, again turning. "I must go, I have business to deal with." He walked towards the door.

"Can I have something to eat?" Obi-wan replied. Xanatos turned and considered him.

"I'll send a droid." He said. "But don't try to leave. The security on this place is better than any other security system in the universe." He said, shooting Obi-wan a warning look.

"Can I wonder around?" Obi-wan asked.

"To most of the rooms. No, actually, to very few of the rooms. But yes, you can." He said. This time he finally left, shutting the door, but not locking it behind him. Obi-wan saw no point in going anywhere at the moment. He sat down and looked around the miserable room. How would Qui-gon find him here? Obi-wan thought. And why was Xanatos being so nice. Well, Obi-wan though with a smile, nice for Xanatos that is.

Qui-gon stood up as soon as the ship had entered the atmosphere. He walked toward the door, checking for credits for an air-taxi. He found a satchel and found that he would have more than enough. When the ship landed, he got off and waved a taxi down. He boarded hurriedly.

"The Jedi temple please." Qui-gon said. The driver nodded and pulled out. It took about ten minutes to get to the temple. He paid the driver and headed inside. He was stopped by no one on his way up to the Council room. As he arrived, someone left after being given a mission. Qui-gon walked straight through the open doors.

"Xanatos kidnapped Obi-wan." He said, the Council members looked at him.

"But Xanatos is dead." Said Mace Windu, not a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"I know, I thought so too. But he was there, on Telos. He took Obi-wan while he was still sleeping. He said something about drawing out the anger that Obi-wan finds hard to contain. Master, he took my padawan." The Council members looked at him.

"Uncertain I am, that there is need for action." Yoda said quietly, his eyes closed.

"What?" Qui-gon said, alarmed at his Masters response. "How can you say that? Obi-wans life could be in danger here." He said urgently.

"In danger his life is not. Keep it, Xanatos wishes." He said. Qui-gon shook his head.

"I need help, I need people to help me search for him." Qui-gon said. Although he usually understood and considered Yoda's wisdom, today he couldn't make any sense of it. Nothing he said dealt with the current situation.

"Un-necessary a search is. Find us your Padawan will." Yoda said.

"I can't very well sit here and wait can I?" Qui-gon asked panic clearly in his voice.

"But wait you must." Yoda told him, then waving a hand, dismissed Qui-gon. Qui-gon bowed low and left the room, in search of some peace.

Obi-wan stretched his arms and sat up, rubbing his eyes to remove them of sleep. He had at first been surprised that Qui-gon had not woken him. Usually his master liked to get an early start but Obi-wan assumed that he had been less willing because of their host. Obi-wan opened his eyes a crack and instantly, despite all sleep, they shot open. He was no longer on the couch, he was lying in a bed in, judging by the design, a spaceship. Obi-wan jumped out of the bed at the same time as a tall man with black hair and pale skin walked in. Obi-wan took in the man's black robes and boots, then his lightsaber. Obi-wan gasped as he saw the lightsaber. He instantly connected the black robes and lighstaber to be of Sith design. His eyes flicked up to the face of the person before him. The sith stood before Obi-wan with his black hair draped down over his face. It was jaw length and completely straight. Obi-wan took in the man's entire face. Starting with his ice-blue eyes, then moving over to his, his.

"Xanatos!" Whispered Obi-wan.

"Pleased to see you recognise me." Said Xanatos, moving into the room, the door closing behind him. "As you should anyway, Masters are meant to tell their padawans of former apprentices. Though I believe, after me, they became quite reluctant." He smiled at Obi-wan, a cruel, satisfied smile. Obi-wan reached for his lightsaber. He fumbled around and realised he had no belt on.

"Where's my utility belt? Where's my lightsaber?" He asked.

"Do you really think I am that stupid?" Xanatos asked, a fake disappointment spreading across his face. "Not that it's a risk to me." He continued. "So here it is."

To Obi-wans great surprise, Xanatos threw Obi-wan his lightsaber. Obi-wan caught it and activated it with one swift movement. He shifted over quickly to where Xanatos was standing and made to slash him with the blade. It would have been a perfect blow to the neck had Xanatos not activated his lightsaber and blocked the move in a blur. He thrust forward and Obi-wan was pushed to the ground with Xanatos' mere force. He went to stand up but Xanatos had already closed the door as he left. Obi-wan shook his head in surprise. He had known Xanatos was powerful, but not to that extent. Obi- wan had not had to fight Xanatos alone before, and fortunately Xanatos had not wished to kill him this time. Because if he had, Obi-wan was certain he would have succeeded.

He stood up and re-activated his lightsaber. He slashed repeatedly at the door, but to no avail. Obviously Xanatos was not stupid at all. He was, Obi- wan realised, actually quite clever. So clever even that he had fooled Obi- wan and Qui-gon into believing he was dead. Obi-wan sat down on the bed and glared around the room. It was so simple in design, yet Obi-wan knew there were probably a hundred hidden secrets. He stood up on the bed and reached up to the sealing. He was surprised to feel a plate move as his fingers prodded it. He pushed it again and it moved some more. Finally he hit it with the hilt of his de-activated lightsaber and it flew up into the roof. Obi-wan heard it crash a bit further down what appeared to be a tunnel or air duct. He tucked his lightsaber into his boot and pulled himself up into the duct. He looked left and right before checking the air and moving along the tunnel. As he went he failed to notice the small red lights that sat slightly into the walls of the tunnel. He continued to crawl, looking constantly for a gap on the floor.


End file.
